


A Momentary Lapse in Judgement

by NidoranDuran



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Sakura tries to convince a tipsy Temari to join the budding club of Konoha women cheating on their husbands by having sex with Sasuke, which includes a present Hinata. Before long, Temari finds herself enjoying something she couldn't have imagined. Anonymous commission.





	A Momentary Lapse in Judgement

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old commission from 2015, as part of my efforts to post all my back catalogue of fics now that tumblr is gone. Posted here more to be complete than because I'm still really proud of this one.

Temari had not expected to find herself pinned under a gleefully smirking Sakura on her own couch, let alone for the words, "Come on, let my husband fuck you," to come out of her mouth. But that was exactly what happened as the sand ninja stared up in absolute shock at her pink haired friend, complete with a hand brushing some of her own sandy blond hair from face, and a frenzied grin. Along with Sasuke and Hinata, Sakura had come over to keep her company for a day, as her husband Shikamaru had been called out on a mission, and she wasn't quite yet comfortably settled in to life in Konoha. But while she had been expecting a nice day between friends over dinner, once the sake had set in, her living room had become a chaotic and worrisome scene that involved Sakura insisting that Temari have sex with Sasuke, who currently was currently feeling up Hinata as she sat in his lap.

With her hands blocking any escape route her friend may have had, Sakura remained aggressive as she pushed her against the couch, almost getting touchy enough that it seemed she intended for Temari to have sex with more than just Sasuke. "Come on, you were just complaining about how lousy Shikamaru is in bed, weren't you? Well, Hinata confided in me about how bad Naruto is and how he'd never gotten her off, but one night with Sasuke and she found out she was multi-orgasmic." She was utterly shameless and forward in her advances, on top of being surprisingly vulgar, which threw Temari rather far off her guard. Perhaps it was the sake. "I promise you'll like it."

Temari had a retort in mind. At least, she thought she did. It was a little hazy once Sakura reached a hand between her legs and rather aggressively pressed her fingers against her pussy through her skirt and the panties beneath them. After that, all that followed was a moaned, "Why do you want to see me have sex with your husband?"

"Aside from the fact you're my friend and I want you to get off even if your husband's dick is small?" She shrugged, smiling as she continued to apply the pressure, even starting to rub slow little circles against her mound, intent on heating her up. "Because it's really hot. Ino got drunk with us once, one thing led to another and as it turns out I get off on watching other women get fucked by my husband." She snickered, leaning down and planting a playful kiss on her lips. "Come ooon. Bedroom, right now. You can watch Hinata get fucked first."

It must have been the sake where Temari was concerned, because her thighs were clenching around Sakura's fingers and although her cheeks burned in embarrassment, she found herself saying, "Alright." She couldn't believe herself; she was a married woman about to use alcohol as an excuse to have sex with another woman's husband. But in short order they were in the bedroom, Sasuke laying Hinata down onto her back and climbing on top of her, the two of them both clumsily and tipsily trying to undress one another. Hinata was always the shy one at first, always at least a little concerned about having sex with her husband's best friend behind his back, leaving her lying there, biting her lip and fretting with her fingers as he lifted up her shirt and grabbed both of her fat tits aggressively.

She was past the point of vocalizing her concerns, though. Sakura leaned down nonetheless, giving a lurid, sloppy open-mouthed kiss to the pale girl and reassuring her. "You always worry about Naruto until Sasuke's fucking you, so just stay calm and wait. You're going to love it, as usual." With a pat on the cheek and a smile, she pulled up, grabbing Temari's hand and dragging her over toward Sasuke, positioning her on his right while she crawled around to his left.

Temari stirred in continued uncertainty, definitely aroused after Sakura's aggressive advances, but still very unsure about all of this. At least, until Sasuke's boxers were discarded and his cock rested against Hinata's pale inner thigh. It was simply massive! Thick, long, and already oozing pre along Hinata's squirming thigh as the nervous girl squirmed, her eyes also wide in excitement as she remembered why it was that she kept fooling around behind Naruto's back. Temari couldn't believe it; she'd only ever had sex with one man before, and he was far enough below average to leave her wanting, while Sasuke was far, far past the average. It left her mouth watering, as much as she regretted that fact.

Sakura smirked as she saw the tipsy woman's reaction, knew what it meant and that this would be a lock. She leaned into her husband's ear, smiling wickedly as she whispered her ideas to him, which seemed to draw a smile to his face.

“Get ready,” he told Hinata, grabbing her hips and pulling her toward him a little before he slammed forward, burying his turgid cock into the busty ninja with one swift and unceremonious thrust. As Sakura promised, the worry was gone from her face immediately, replaced with pleasure and a smile as her head pressed back into the bed. It was a guilty thrill shooting up her spine, but she was immediately begging for more as he got thrusting, showing Temari that he not only had the size, but the skill to use it, hammering the married woman absolutely fucking raw before her eyes. “And you,” he said, turning toward her with a lecherous grin. Get over here.”

Temari yelped as he reached a hand behind her, grabbing her ass and giving it an aggressive squeeze, pulling her toward him until her breasts were against his shoulder and she was close enough that he could kiss her, uncaring and forward as could be as he tasted her lips. More squeezes to her ass left her squirming and whimpering into his lips as the uncertainty continued to fade, replaced with curiosity that, although very guilty, was also remarkably shameless. She wanted to see how far this went much, much more than she ought to. So she returned the kiss, her hand grabbing his black hair and just throwing caution to the wind as she tasted him and tried to pretend that this all didn't bother her, that she could blame whatever regrets came on the sake come morning. That would be how she would remain okay with herself through this.

“Please, fuck me deeper,” Hinata slurred, just drunk and lusty enough that she really didn't care about the wrongness of it. No, the wrongness was what made it hot, wound her up even further as the thick cock tore her open, penetrated her like her husband never could, gave her all the feelings that she was denied at night. Three sets of eyes looked down at her, at her breasts as the hard thrusts shaking her to the core made them heave and bounce from the force going through her body. Sakura always liked to touch and toy with the women her husband fucked, and soon there was a soft finger pushing gently against her clitoris, knowing exactly how she loved to be touched as she rolled little spirals along the sensitive nub. It wasn't fair that Sakura cared more about learning how to get her off than Naruto did, but it was why she kept coming back, receiving stark reminders of why she fooled around with someone else.

Her pussy leaked steadily, a sloppy and messy display that she simply didn't give a shit about, grabbing at her breasts and kneading them frantically while she kept her legs wide apart, giving Sasuke all the uninhibited access to her loins that he wanted. Every hard, balls deep slam into her slick hole left her gasping in pleasure, writhing on the bed utterly aflame. She bit her lip and purred, hips rolling off of the bed to meet him, eager to feel the sensation of fullness, of being torn open by his girth and his savage thrusts. It didn't matter if it was wrong, because it felt so very, very right. “All I want is your cock,” she gasped breathily.

“I told you,” Sakura sang, continuing to rub against Hinata's clit, aiding in the work her husband did with a steady and loving hand. Though her eyes were on her dear friend, her lips found her husband's neck, loving to lavish him in affection as well as he fucked her friends with her blessing.

Temari shuddered and whined as she continued to kiss him madly, surrendering to the charms and to her drinks. His hand was up her skirt now, her panties pulled aside as he rubbed his fingers along her labia, not even entering her but already leaving her dripping wet all over his digits in a show of just how gone she was. She couldn't get enough of his mouth as her eyes also stared at Hinata, burning with jealousy as she watched him practically fuck all the guilt and decency right out of her, leave her so consumed by lust that all she wanted was his cock pounding her. She'd even said as much! Never had Temari been so taken by lust before; she wanted to know what it was like.

In short order, Hinata's moans turned to high pitched whines and she was thrashing on the bed madly, howling as her orgasm tore through her, left her shuddering and begging for his cum, which with a heavy grunt into Temari's mouth he gladly obliged. She burned and shivered, her inner walls clenching madly around his spurting cock as it throbbed, gushing forth with the hot, thick spunk that she so desperately craved, the lingering evidence of her crime and the testament to how little she cared about it. It felt too good to care, and she pulled away purring, and biting her lip as she crawled back again. Sasuke broke away from his kiss with Temari to plant one onto her lips, leaving her shivering and smiling as she switched places with Sakura.

“Me next, big boy,” she sang, almost like someone else entirely once she'd had enough to drink. She slid off her shorts and revealed no panties beneath, almost tipping off the oblivious Temari to the fact that they had come over with her seduction in mind. “And you know where I want it.” Crawling forward, she got on all fours, proudly raising her ass and pressing it back against her husband's cock, purring as her own lust clearly got to work. “And hey Hinata, you get back here! I'm feeling hungry.”

Hinata meekly crawled from her place beside Sasuke, leaving only Temari for him to focus on, as she lay down in front of Sakura, fretting as the pink-haired girl pried her legs open and sank down, getting to hungry and vicious work at devouring the soiled, well-fucked pussy as Sasuke pushed forward and sank his slick cock into her ass.

Staring in absolute shock, Temari couldn't believe her eyes. He got to rapid work at fucking his wife in the ass, something Temari had never even considered before, while she ate her husband's cum right out of his affair's sloppy cunt. It was a bizarre sight of sexual practices she had never considered before, but as his fingers sank into her and she stared in absolute awe, clinging tightly to him without any certainty as to why, it set something off in her. These people were debaucherous perverts on a level she simply couldn't fathom, but the thought of joining their world of adultery, group sex, and raw, careless indulgence enticed her.

Sakura's ass bounced and jiggled as Sasuke hammered into it, his thrusts clearly guided by a desire to pound her raw. His heavy balls slapped against the backs of her thighs with each hilting thrust into her tight rear, and the hand not sinking fingers deeper into their sand ninja friend was gladly smacking away at her plump bottom, inducing more and more of those jiggles that his eyes hungrily soaked in. Although Hinata's pussy felt amazing clenching around his cock, the tightness of his wife's ass simply couldn't be beat; every time he slammed into it, it was just as narrow and in need of stretching out as the first night they fucked, providing him the same incredible sensation each and every ragged time.

The pink-haired woman's needy moans were all let out into Hinata's thighs as she whined and made out with her pussy, licking and slurping out all of her husband's cum greedily. She loved the way his seed mingled with her nectar, the unique flavour that was left in each woman her husband claimed proving to be one of the most intense sensory indulgences of all. Such a dirty thrill, the mingling of two peoples' juices providing such a hot flavour, so risky and wrong. But she thrived on the wrongness, getting off through depravity and watching her husband fuck other woman, fucking those women herself and drawing them away from their husbands, into a life of secret bliss with them. It was wrong and a breach of all manner of trust, as said husbands were usually friends of hers, but she adored the corruption of it, of taking these women who often had little sexual experience due to their husbands' ineffectiveness, and turning them into something darker, more like her, through aggressive sexual education.

As Sakura ate her out, she was left high and writhing off of her afterglow, totally taken by the sensations and embracing the shameless thrill once more. She'd gotten off a second time from Sakura eating her creampie before, and she couldn't help but stare at the cute ninja as she worked. She lapped needily at her folds, eating the cum out of her as her orgasm wound up in almost record time. Sakura was drunk enough not to even care as she screamed, eyes rolling back as her head tilted up, greeting Hinata with the hot sight of her biting her lip as her orgasm tore rapidly through her and her pussy dripped down all over the bed. She shivered, pushing back needily, knowing full well that Sasuke wasn't going to be cumming so soon after the first time but taking her pleasure anyway. “Oh shit,” she moaned, pushing forward and dismounting from her cock.

“You can last longer than that,” Sasuke said, cock throbbing and aching as it was deprived of the tight hole he'd been remaining. “Why did you get off so fast?”

“Because Temari deserved a long turn,” she purred, pulling up and smiling leerily. She pushed Sasuke gently in the stomach, urging him to sit down as she grabbed Temari. “Sit on my husband's dick and ride it until you get off, okay? I promise, you'll love it.”

Everything happened so quickly that Temari wasn't even sure what was going on until she was being pulled by a tipsy Sakura into the position she wanted her to be in, but she was inclined to agree with her. She deserved this. After letting Shikamaru pathetically try to fuck her, she deserved to get pounded until she finally felt a real orgasm for once. By Sakura's hand, she eased down onto Sasuke's cock, and from the very feeling of his tip inside of her onward, she was a goner. Her moans were immediate and loud, Sakura's face lighting up with total glee as she sat down on his cock and felt a fullness like never before. Sasuke was balls deep inside of her and she felt like she was on fire!

“How tight is she?” Sakura asked, smile wide as she stroked Temari's face. “Is she as tight as Moegi?”

“Y-you had sex with Moegi?” Temari asked, panting and breathing heavily as she started to move, gasping as her spine arched, pressing back into Sasuke with a sudden shock and a whine, as his hands settled on her hips and continued to guide her.

“Almost. But nobody's as tight as Moegi.” Sasuke shuddered, bearing kisses down onto the married woman's neck as he rocked in and out of her slowly, building her up to the raw pounding he'd give the other two girls. He wanted to know that she could take it. “She was so innocent, at least until we got her drunk. Not as much of a freak as Tenten, though.”

“Nngh, we should visit Tenten again,” Sakura moaned, kissing Temari's cheek as she ran her hands along her body. “That girl's toy collection could keep me busy for months. And don't think we've forgotten about you, Temari. Give her the fuck she needs, I'll make sure she loves this.”

Temari had little idea what Sakura meant by making sure she'd love it, at least until her head dropped down and she began to lick at her clit, drawing sharp hisses and whines from her lips as Sasuke grabbed her thighs and held them wide apart to give her better access. Then came the proper thrusting, and she was fairly certain she wasn't going to be able to survive this. She screamed out in shock and bliss as Sasuke's hips started to move and the pounding thrusts showed her that his size could do more than just stretch her out. Her body shook and heaved as he slammed into her, each thrust shaking her to her core, leaving her twisting and crying out madly in electric bliss. She'd never known pleasure like this before, and each breath she sucked in was mad and ragged because of it.

“Fuck me,” she whined, shuddering as Hinata crawled over to her as well, pulling up her top and joining Sakura in pleasuring her by seizing one of her breasts and sucking on it. She alternated between sucking on the nipple and swirling her tongue around it, occasionally kissing up to the tops of her breasts for good measure before coming back down. Paired with the tongue licking her folds and all over the cock hammering her, she was at what she assumed could only have been the peak of pleasure, grabbing at Hinata's shoulders just to hold onto something as she started to rock, meeting Sasuke's thrusts in a show of total need. Just as with Hinata, guilt had practically been fucked out of her, and she was left relishing in the glee of total freedom and recklessness. Lust was reigning now, and she wanted to writhe in it.

Sasuke grunted, the intense tightness and the tongue occasionally drifting down to his balls all just did him in quickly, mounting with the tease of Sakura's ass and her rapid fire, almost immediate orgasm. But now he understood why; Sakura wanted him to fuck Temari as soon as possible, to break through her last reservations and ensure that they could all enjoy themselves properly. Temari was broken now, one of them and bound to enjoy just about anything they threw at her, as it should have been. Her reaction was so powerful, so vigorous, and he couldn't help but gloat. “Am I better than Shikamaru?”

“Oh fuck, yes! I love him, but he's pathetic, and his tiny dick couldn't do anything for me. But you, you're so big, so good, so strong! Oh, let me join the other girls, let me be yours on the sly. I'll come over when I can and ride you for Sakura to watch. Every other night if I can! Oh please just cum inside of me Sasuke, fill me up and show me how a real man fucks a woman!” She couldn't believe what she was saying, the utter betrayal spilling from her lips, but the words outpaced her mind and were the result of primal, pounding need so deep in her that she had to let it out. She didn't care what the consequences were. His pounding, throbbing girth stretching her open was too much to deny; all of this pleasure fulfilled her in ways far beyond what her fingers could, giving her a sense of what she had been missing a growing jealousy toward Sakura for seemingly being the only woman in Konoha, going by her stories of just how many of their friends Sasuke had fucked, who had a husband who could satisfy her.

Her orgasm was a blinding surge of pleasure that left her screaming as she pressed down against Sasuke, done in by him and by the girls' eager tongues, brought to her quivering peak as Sasuke did as asked, flooding her tight, clenching hole with all of the seed she could have ever wanted, and it was so, so much better than Shikamaru blowing his tiny load after thirty seconds. She felt aflame with desire and relished in everything about the moment.

She fell forward, gasping and shivering as cum leaked out of her sloppy pussy, Sakura quick to crawl over to her and kiss her on the cheek. “You did great,” she purred. “And now, you get your treat.”

“T-that wasn't my treat?” Temari asked shakily, staring in shock at Sakura.

“Nope,” Sakura purred as Sasuke got off the bed, going around the girls lying there and settling in front of them. Hinata took her place beside Temari, smiling as they got to one of her favourite parts. “After Sasuke fucks all the girls present, we suck his cock together before we go to the second round. And since you're the new girl, you get to be in the middle.”

“What does the middle mean?” Temari licked her lips as she stared at the mighty cock pointed directly at her lips, glistening in the combined juices of her and Hinata, but with hers providing the most recent layer, the true sheen atop his veiny flesh.

“It means that Hinata and I get to lick it, but you get to suck it all down. You're so lucky, giving your first real blowjob.” She trailed her hand down Temari's back, giving her bottom a quick smack before she reached for her gaping pussy and the cum leaking out of it. “Well, you've given Shikamaru head before, haven't you?”

Temari nodded, opening her mouth to explain how underwhelming the experience was, when two fingers coated in the combination of her quim and Sasuke's cum were shoved into her mouth. She gasped, the flavour immediate and heavy upon her tongue as Sakura silenced her, pumping the digits and their lurid payload in and out of her mouth.

“Just nod or shake your head,” Sakura giggled, pecking her on the cheek. “Was it disappointing?” Nod. “Is he big enough that he ever made you gag from having his cock slip into your throat?” Shake of her head with wide, terrified eyes. The fingers withdrew, and Sakura smirked as she slid them then through her hair and pushed her forward. “Then you're in for an experience. Don't worry, it's better than it sounds.”

As Temari was pushed down, opening up her jaw to take Sasuke into her mouth, Sakura began to lick his base, tasting the other women on his cock and absolutely thrilled to find that Temari tasted wonderful. Hinata went a little lower, kissing and slurping on one of his balls as she looked up at him, ready to worship the cock of her husband's best friend. It deserved it more. But Temari could see why, and as she tasted him, she found herself pushing ahead of Sakura's guidance, greedily wanting more, wanting to do everything she could and become a part of this twisted, lurid world. With Shikamaru she would remain emotionally and romantically fulfilled and happy, but behind his back she would find what he couldn't give her, which she was soon gagging on as it pushed into her throat, but never had she faced a challenge with as much eagerness as the noble cause of deepthroating the cock that would save her marriage.


End file.
